Magic box love
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Buffy has feelings for her watcher, can she make it work or will it all fall apart. Let me know if you like it, more chapters to come : Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic box love**

I don't own anything.

'Buffy slammed into a tomb stone and landed hard on the ground, she got up only to be thrown

again. The vampire was coming at her fast. She rolled and grabbed her stake, pausing to fix her

hair. She threw a punch at the vamp but he dodged it and was about to grab her again when he

exploded into a cloud of dust.

Immerging from the dust was a rugged Giles. He had a wicked

grin on his face as he stalked towards her. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he was wearing a

leather jacket that was open to reveal his bare chest, he reached out and pulled her to him he

bent his head and-'

"Buffy, can you come help me with this please." Giles called from the backroom. Buffy was thoughts

were interrupted. She let out a huff and walked away from the window she was gazing out of. "Yeah

I'm comin" She grumbled and trudged towards the back room. When she got to the top of the stairs she

took her time going down, she was lost in thought again. 'I shouldn't be thinking of such things, I mean

he's old, like really old. Well…he's not that old and I'm not that young. And he smells really good and his

smile….' She groaned inwardly. 'Not good'

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she miss placed her foot and started to

tumble forwards, she closed her eyes waiting to fall, but instead she hit something somewhat soft and

warm. She still had her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. 'I know that smell' She inhaled again, she

stopped when she felt whatever she landed on stiffen.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Giles with a slightly stunned expression on his face, his

glasses were slanted and his mouth was opened a bit. She quickly pulled away and straightened herself

out. Unsure of what to do and still embarrassed she also ran her hands down his shirt trying to fix the

creases she had made.

He stopped her actions by grabbing her wrists. "Uhm I was just trying to…" She stopped when she saw a

look of almost anger on his face. He was sweating and his breathing was labored. He released his death

grip on her wrists and walked up the stairs leaving her alone in the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic box love**

Buffy had been staring at the spot he had been for 5 minutes. She didn't know if she should follow him

or leave him be. She walked over to the box of supplies he had been sorting before she had been a

complete klutz and nearly fallen down the stairs.

She mentally berated herself for being so stupid and careless. She turned away from the box and

sprinted up the stairs. She scanned the front area of the Magic box, then behind the cash and the

upstairs. The only place left was the training room. She quietly made her way to the door of the training

room and pressed her ear up to it.

She could hear him pacing in the room. He was muttering to himself, he didn't sound happy. 'Great' she

sarcastically thought as she prepared herself and opened the door. She swallowed as he suddenly came

to a dead stop and took a deep breath. She bit her lower lip and stepped into the room. He turned to

face her. "I'm sorry about that." He said softly. He kept his eyes on the floor. She went to say something

but realized she didn't know what to say so she closed her mouth and fiddled with the front of her

dress.

Buffy looked up to see Giles take off his glasses and start to polish them on his sweater. She smiled as

she watched him. She felt more at ease as she saw his nervous habit; she smiled one of her thousand

watt smiles. "I think there clean enough now." She said with a small smile. Giles head shot up and he

had a mixed expression on his face. He saw the slight hesitation and sadness on her face and his chest

ached knowing he put it there.

He put his glasses back on and gave her one of his crooked smiles. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't paying attention…" She trailed off as he put his hand up. "You shouldn't

be the one apologizing I'm the one that behaved horribly." He pulled her to him for a hug. He sighed

into her hair. "I'm just having a bad day is all." He pulled away from her but kept his hand on her arm.

His heart picked up the pace as he saw what looked like a hint of desire in her eyes. He hadn't noticed

himself subconsciously leaning forward until the bell on the door of the store rang. They both pulled

apart. With awkward smiles on their faces they left the room to greet the customer.

Buffy went to the cash register and started to tidy the things on the counter to keep herself busy and

Giles went to ask the customer if they needed any help. Buffy listened absentmindedly to the customer

and Giles murmurs but she was really focused on what had happened just a few minutes ago. She was

still affected by his closeness, his smell, his warmth. She griped the counter tightly until she heard a

small cracking sound. She let go of the counter and ran out of the shop without a word.

She kept running until she reached her house. It was a little after lunch; she had time to kill before she

went patrolling. She thought about calling Willow or Xander but she didn't really want to see them when

she was like this. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, grabbed the remote and started

flicking for something good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic box love**

Buffy woke with a start; she had fallen asleep watching TV. She checked her watch and saw she only had

half an hour until she had to patrol. She went to the kitchen and made a sandwich. She sat at the table

while eating, her thoughts drifted to earlier. 'What was look in his eyes, he looked hurt and sad. But

there was something else there, something different…' She finished her sandwich and went upstairs to

change out of her sun dress. While rummaging through her closet she found a beige tank top Giles had

once said she looked good in. She took it from the closet as well as a pair of tight jeans and her leather

jacket.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. 'Don't know why I'm wearing this, it's not like I'm going

to bump into him at the cemetery and he'll be all happy.' She smoothed down the front of her shirt,

grabbed a few stakes and left the house.

/

'Oh my god this is so boring' she droned inwardly. She had circled this cemetery 4 times and the one

before this 6. She started twirling her stake in her hand. Letting out a long sigh she started making her

way to the exit. She was just about to step out when she was tackled, her stake went flying and she hit

her head on a tomb stone. Still out of it she looked up to see her attacker, it was a vampire, a really tall

vampire and buff. 'What are they on steroids now?' She made an attempt to stand but was still dizzy

and fell right back over.

The vampire laughed. "This should be easy" He smiled as he stalked towards her. Buffy watched

helplessly as the vampire got closer, she was starting to lose consciousness. Just as she was about to

drift away she heard a crashing noise and a strangled scream, then everything went black.

/

"Ugh" She groaned and put a hand on her forehead, there was a cold cloth on it. She slowly opened her

eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a bed, a really comfy bed. The room was dark; the only

light in it came from the moon shining in the window. She tried to look for something that would give

her a hint as to where she was; as she was scanning the room she took a deep breath through her nose.

'Musk, pine and…Giles?' She sat up fully now the cloth on her forehead landing softly on her lap. She

looked down to see she wasn't wearing her jacket anymore. She noticed she had been tucked in; the

blankets were carefully placed over her. She lifted the sheet and held it to her face inhaling deeply,

closing her eyes. The floor boards in the room creaked, her eyes flew open and there was Giles standing

in the door way looking tired but he had a smile on his face.

"I thought you'd never wake up. How's your head?" He asked his voice full of concern. He went over to

her and put the back of his hand on her forehead then he let it run down the side of her face lovingly.

When he saw that Buffy had closed her eyes and was leaning slightly into his hand he pulled away with

rapid speed.

Buffy opened her eyes again and turned bright red. Giles cleared his throat nervously. "Do you need

anything uhm tea or s-something?" "Sure" She replied in a whisper. Giles turned quickly and left the

room. Buffy got up and went into the bathroom; she squinted as she turned on the light. As her eyes

adjusted she looked herself over, she had bags under her eyes and a small gash in her forehead. She

poked it and winced as the pain ran through her. She rinsed her face with cold water and then went to

join Giles downstairs.

Buffy crept into the kitchen; Giles looked like he was really focusing on making the tea and she didn't

want to disturb him. She couldn't help but stare at him though. He had changed out of the clothes he

was wearing early, now he was wearing loose fitting jeans and a dark brown sweater. Buffy's staring had

turned to lusting and now moving, she couldn't help it. She was drawn to him. She heard his quick intake

of breath as her chest brushed against his back. He immediately stiffened and tried to pull away but he

was trapped between her and the counter.

He started to panic, his heart was racing, he was so hot that he felt cold and his body was starting to

react to her. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. Buffy pushed her chest further into his

back, trying to see over his shoulder. She saw that he had his eyes closed and his jaw was clenched. She

decided to take full advantage of the situation. 'This will be fun' she thought wickedly. She put her hand

on the left side of his pants and walked around his right side, trailing her hand across the back of his

pants and up the back of his shirt until it rested on his right shoulder. He shivered involuntarily.

Buffy fought back a smile. "What kind of tea are you making?" She asked innocently. His eyes remained

Closed and he swallowed before speaking. "Uhm, whatever k-kind you like." His voice was strained and

his breathing was hard. She removed her hand from his shoulder and started sorting through the

cupboard, looking at all the different tea's he had. Giles let out a small sigh of relief. The kettle started to

whistle and Giles reached out to take it off the burner but Buffy stopped him. He looked at her to see

what she wanted but she just smiled and took the kettle from him.

"Go and sit on the couch, I'll be there in a minute." She assured him absently as she focused on making

the tea. Giles was still too stunned to speak, so he took off his glasses and went to sit on the couch.

Buffy came in shortly after and handed him his tea. "Thank you." He took the cup from her, his hand

brushed up against hers. Their eyes locked for a second and then he quickly removed his hand and

sipped from his cup. She took a seat on the couch next to him; he tried to scoot further into the corner

but she just moved closer. They sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever.

Buffy looked around the room, she never really paid much attention to it when she was here before. But

it wasn't the room she cared about; it was the person that lived in it. Her attention was drawn to him;

he sat all tensed up sipping his tea. He was staring blankly ahead. 'I wonder what he's thinking

about…maybe I should go, I've caused him enough trouble.' She felt a pang of sadness as she thought

about how he had came to her rescue and she repaid him by making a come on. She placed her half

empty cup on the coffee table in front of her and stood up.

Giles looked slightly startled but his expression soon turned to confusion. She examined his face, his

brow was furrowed in worry and he still had his glasses off. 'His eyes are such a nice color, like a stormy

sky. I guess there more blue then grey though…' Her sadness must have shown on her face because

Giles had put his cup down and was reaching for her with concern all over his face. "Are you alright?"

She made an effort to smile, she managed a small one. If she hadn't surprised him already she had now,

she reached out and cupped the side of his face with her hand. He gasped but it was so quiet she

thought she imagined it.

"I can see your eyes better without your glasses." She paused; her eyes had started to water. He was

looking at her with a disbelieving and sad look. "I've always loved your eyes." Her voice was barely a

whisper. His eyes widened but he didn't move or speak. She removed her hand and walked out of his

house without glancing back. 'I guess he doesn't think of me like that.' Was her last thought as she

closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic box love**

Half way through the walk home Buffy had realized she left her jacket at Giles' apartment. She crossed

her arms in an effort to keep herself warm in the early morning light. The streets were empty, the sun

was just rising. She wandered into a park, making her way to a fountain that was in the centre of it. She

sat on one of the benches at the fountains edge.

"I shouldn't have done anything. God, I can be so stupid!" She said aloud, a woman walking her dog shot

her a strange glance. Buffy sigh and leaned forward putting her head in her hands. It was nearly seven in

the morning now; she had to be at the Magic box at nine. She gasped, her head flying up. 'The magic

box!' "Aw crap" She whined and lay down on the bench.

Eight forty five, Buffy was rushing back and forth from her room to the bathroom. Her hair was still

damp from her shower and she couldn't find a matching pair of socks. She finally managed to put on a

dark green skirt and a lavender tank top; she ran down the stairs and started digging through the closet.

"Erg! Where is it!" She moaned as she continued to sift through the closet. "Ha!" She exclaimed, in her

hands were a pair of white strappy sandals. She put them on and ran out the door.

She looked down at her watch. 'I'm gonna be so late.' She thought as she picked up the pace, Giles

always hated when she was late. 'Maybe if I cut through the park I can save some time.' Half way

through the park she checked her watch again, not paying attention to the small row of bushes in front

of her. She tripped over a rock, let out a tiny yelp and landed right in them. She picked herself up

grumbled and continued running.

The door of the magic box flung open, a huffing Buffy stumbled through. She scanned the room looking

for Giles, she didn't see him. 'Maybe he stayed home today.' She thought and smiled a little with relief.

She walked to the cash register completely missing the odd looks she was getting from the customers.

She tidied the area near the cash; she dropped a stack of papers and bent down to pick them up. She

stood back up and saw the waist of someone standing in front of the cash. "Can I help you?" She smiled

and looked up to see a very serious looking Giles. "Giles, I'm so-"He turned and walked away before she

could finish.

"I guess he's still angry." She said under her breath. She waited a bit before following him. He had gone

into the training room; she opened the door and poked her head in. "Giles? Are you in here?" 'Of course

you're in here.' The sarcastic remark popped into her head. She opened the door fully and stepped in.

She spotted him, he was hunched over and leaning on the back of a couch. "Giles?" She took a step

closer. He was shaking and making a strange chocking noise. She was right behind him and she could see

now that he wasn't hurt or angry, he was laughing.

"You're laughing?" She sounded angry and confused. He turned around holding his stomach. "I'm" more

laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just, your uhm." Still giggling he pointed at her. Buffy looked at him, her eye

brows slightly lifted. Then she looked down, she gasped in horror and ran to look at herself in one of the

mirrors on the wall. Her mouth hung open as took in the image before her. Her hair was a mess, it had

leaves and a small twig in it, there was a smudge of dirt on her face, her lip stick was smeared and to

make things even worse her tank top was inside out.

"oh my god." She was still staring at her reflection in horror when her shock was broken by the sound of

Giles hysterical giggling snapped her out of it. She turned to face him with an angry look but when she

saw him looking so happy and relaxed she couldn't be angry. A smile slowly formed until she to finally

burst into giggles. Once they managed to control themselves Buffy started to feel nervous. "I'm sorry

about last night." She said quietly. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Buffy's heart quickened

at the sight. Strange how such a small thing can cause a reaction in her.

He looked like he was trying to make a decision about something, for a split second pain flashed across

his face but it was gone before she could really see it. He turned away from her. 'What if he can't forgive

me? What if the decision he was making was about me!' She started to panic. 'What if he doesn't want

to see me anymore or he wants to leave?' Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of him going.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't leave Giles." She sobbed. After Giles got over being startled and having his ribs crushed he

awkwardly turned around. "Where am I going?" He had a quizzical look on his face. Buffy sniffled and

turned her face to the side so he could hear her. "Well…I don't know where you're going; I just have a

feeling you're going to leave. And I don't want you to leave, especially if I'm the cause. I know I messed

things up earlier but-"

He stopped her rambling by clearing his throat and pushing her away. He put his hands on either side of

her face and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere, and you haven't messed

anything." She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her again. He took a deep breath then bent

down and brushed his lips again hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic box love**

Buffy's back was pressed up against the wall; her legs were wrapped around Giles' waist and her hands

were twined in his hair. His hands were everywhere, in her hair, caressing her neck and face, sliding

down her legs to her hips. Every so often he would pull her closer to him, their bodies burning together.

Buffy had been lost in the moment, her whole body felt like it was electrified and Giles felt so good. She

hadn't stopped to think about what she was doing, until he pushed his hips into hers and she felt him.

'What am I doing! I'm not ready for this…I mean it's nice but…is it what I want?' Giles stopped his mad

assault when he felt her tense up. His breath was coming out in hard spurts and sweat dripped down his

forehead. When he looked into Buffy's eyes she could see the burning desire but there was also a

sadness and restraint hidden beneath.

He released his hold on her and helped her to get her footing; he kept his arms on either side of her with

his head down. "Giles, are you ok?" Her voice was soft and her breathing still hadn't returned to normal.

She lifted her hand to touch him but he turned and walked away. She couldn't move. 'Maybe this is it,

I've gone too far. He must be really mad now.' Buffy bit her lip as she waited for him to tell her to leave.

Giles leaned over the couch, when he turned around he was smiling and holding her jacket that she had

left at his house.

He came back over to her and handed her the jacket. "You left this at my place." She took the jacket

from him with a very confused look on her face. "Um thanks." Was all she said. 'Maybe he's gone nuts, I

bet I've driven him to the edge and he decided to just jump off. Why is he so happy looking!' She was

watching him as he seemed to get happier by the second. Before she knew it he bent down and

gave her a light kiss. "I'll leave you to sort yourself out." He smiled again and left the room.

As soon as she heard the door close she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She went to

a mirror to look herself over, her hair was a mess, her shirt was still inside out, her lipstick needed to be

fixed and her skirt was crumpled. She sighed heavily and went to work on making herself look decent.

When she finished with her makeup and tank top she went to stand in front of the mirror again. 'I still

can't believe I did that, I can't believe he did that! I didn't think he ever thought of me like that. What if

he doesn't, what if he just kissed me out of pity and then got carried away?' Her eyes watered slightly

but she brushed it away. 'No, he wouldn't do that. That means he must care for me more than a

watcher cares about his slayer, right?' She let out a frustrated sigh and left the room.

When she entered the shop she looked for Giles, he was reading a book but looked up when he heard

her walking towards him. He smiled and placed the book on the table next to him. Buffy grabbed his

sleeve and yanked him into a corner of the shop. One of the customers shot her a suspicious glance and

then kept browsing. Giles looked slightly confused but he still had the goofy grin on his face. "Have you

completely lost your mind?" She said in a loud whisper. He looked like he had to think about it. "Not

that I know of" he replied after a minute of thought.

Her eye brows shot up and her mouth gaped a little, but she quickly composed herself enough to speak.

She scanned the room to make sure no one could hear them. "You kissed me!" She huffed, jabbing her

finger into his chest. He put on a mock hurt face and rubbed the spot where she poked. "Well, don't you

have anything to say about it?" She was getting impatient. He sighed and put his hands on her

shoulders. "I did kiss you, and it might be the best thing I've ever done…or it could be something I

shouldn't have." His happy go lucky smile disappeared and the dull sadness returned in his eyes.

The bell on the door rang and two more customers walked in and another customer was waiting by the

register. Giles looked at the customers then back at Buffy. "Can I talk to you after work?" He was almost

pleading. "Of course you can." He smiled at her lightly then went to help the customer.

Buffy finished helping the last customer, then she started counting the profits from the day. "You can

leave that until later" Her head flung up as Giles walked towards her. She put the money back in the

cash and looked at her hands nervously. Her eyes landed on him, he was just standing there staring at

her. "So….you wanted to talk?" "Uhm, yes." He took off his glasses and went to sit down. Buffy went to

sit next him at the table.

She watched him as he put his glasses on the table and sighed running a hand through his hair. Finally he

looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "About earlier…" He paused to consider his words carefully.

"If I upset you or hurt you in anyway…I-"He let out a frustrated huff and let his head drop into his

hands. Buffy reached out and put her hands on either side of his face and rested her head on his. She

started running her hand through his hair. He let out a sound of contentment and put his hands on her

waist. Before she really knew what she was doing she found herself lifting his face towards hers and

kissed him.

Giles pulled away but kept his hands on her waits. "Buffy, we shouldn't do this. It's wrong." His voice

was barely a whisper. She tried to get him to look at her but he turned away, unwilling to meet her eyes.

'it might be wrong, but some of the best things in life are.' She put her hands on his chest and pushed

him back into the chair She then straddled him. His eyes widened in shock.

As she sat there looking into his eyes she became overwhelmed with a feeling of desire and something

different, something more. The unknown feeling was strong; it pulled her to him, made her heart beat

faster. Then she realized the feeling had always been there, since the first day she saw him it only grew.

As realization hit her she smiled and brought her face to his. At first Giles didn't respond, his eyes

stayed open as she kissed him. Finally he moved his hands up her thighs and lifted her, his eyes closed

and he was lost in the moment.

He held her up using one arm and with the other he shoved everything off the table and laid her down.

He took a moment to look her over before he joined her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic box love**

Buffy and Giles lay breathless on top of the table; his over coat was strewn over them. "You're awfully

quiet." He turned his head to look at her. She smiled. "Sorry, it's just…wow." He chuckled and pulled her

closer to his side. She hummed happily. "What time is it?" He checked his watch and yawned. "It's ten

thirty."

She groaned. "I should go patrol then." She sat up holding his coat to her chest. Her hair was a mess and

she was missing a shoe. She hopped off the table and went in search of her clothes, grumbling while she

looked. Giles watched her with a happy grin. She managed to find her tank top and her other shoe, but

her skirt was still missing. She heard Giles clear his throat and she turned around, he was smiling holding

her skirt.

She went to take it from him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the table with him. He

pinned her to the table, holding her hands above her head. "I think that you're in need of a night off,

you've been working too hard lately." He started leaving a trail of kisses down from her temple to her

neck. When he started to dip below her stomach she over powered him and flipped him onto his back,

giving him a triumphant smile.

She started running her hands up and down his chest, his muscles rippled under her ministrations. He

closed his eyes and let himself go to the sensation. "I've always wanted to do this, I remember one day I

was sitting in class trying to pay attention but the thought of running my hands over your bare chest

popped into my head. Let's just say I didn't get much work done that day." She felt his body start to

react to her and his breathing was getting heavier.

All of a sudden she stopped what she was doing and got off of him. Giles eyes flew open. "Well, I should

be going now." A wicked grin spread on her face from knowing she was torturing her poor watcher. He

soon recovered and got off the table to put his pants on. He walked over to the counter and reached

over it to grab an axe that was on the shelf. He handed it to her and kissed her good bye. "Be careful."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the door, turning to give him one last look over before she left the

shop.

It was her third walk around the cemetery, she had already dusted five vamps and she was getting tired.

She yawned loudly. 'Giles really tired me out, but it was worth it.' Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts

that she didn't hear the vampire that was coming up behind her. She started twirling her axe around

carelessly, still not paying attention to her surroundings. The vampire made a gesture and three more

emerged from the shadows, all of them heading towards Buffy's unsuspecting back.

The alarm clock loudly interrupted Buffy's sleep; she groaned and pushed the snooze button. All of a

sudden she flung up, wincing at the sharp pain in her arm. She held her hand over the bandage that

covered most of her upper arm. Blood was slowly seeping from under the bandage; she hadn't wrapped

it very well. She was sure Giles would fix it when she got to the Magic box. She got out of bed and

started getting ready.

She quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard then she hurried out the

door. Being on time wasn't one of her strong points. When she arrived at the magic box she was only

three minutes late for her shift. She went to hang her coat up and then she started helping the

customers. While she was helping a man choose a gift for his girlfriend she spotted Giles. He didn't look

very happy, his brow was creased in worry. He was looking at her bandaged arm.

Buffy finished with the man then went to the back room. She was just about to sit down when Giles

walked in, still frowning. "Before you start, it's not as bad as it looks." She looked down at her arm to

see it was oozing more than earlier. He didn't say anything he just sat her down on the couch and went

to get a first aid kit from the closet. When he returned he stayed silent as he gently removed her handy

work. He made a noise of dissatisfaction as he examined her wound. "I think it could use stitches." She

pulled her arm away from him. "It's not that bad, I'm sure it will be good as new by tonight." She gave

him a reassuring smile.

He sighed his defeat and started applying anti septic before re-bandaging her arm, properly. He

smoothed the bandage with the gentlest of touches. Buffy moved her hand to the side of his face, there

was still a trace of worry in his eyes. "Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before getting

up. "Can I at least ask how you managed to get that gash?" He was still kneeled in front of the couch.

Buffy's face flushed before she quickly mumbled. "I wasn't paying attention and I sort of, uhm….hit

myself with the axe." As soon as the words spilled from her mouth she rushed out of the room.

Buffy busied herself with customers and inventory until the end of the day. She had managed to avoid

talking to Giles all day, until now. He was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets and he

was looking everywhere but at her. She hadn't really thought about where they would go from here or

how what they had done last night would affect them. All she knew was she wanted to be with him, but

was he right…is it wrong? She bit her lower lip as she churned over what to do.

Finally the silence got to be too much for her and she had made up her mind about what to do, she

would let him decide. "So…" Her voice was quiet. He didn't answer he just looked at her with the same

look she had, uncertainty and nervousness all mixed in with hope and desire. She took a few steps

forward and he did the same. "Where do we go from here?" Her voice was more confident now as she

looked into his eyes and saw some reassurance.

He took the finale steps and put his hands on her waist. "I think we go to my place and find somewhere

more comfortable then a table." He swallowed, his mouth felt dry. He was sure if he should have said

that, but his worries quickly disappeared. Buffy smiled and released the breath she had been holding.

"What are we waiting for then?" She took his hand and they walked out of the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Magic box love**

They were in Giles bed, both of them still basking in the after glow of being together. Buffy rolled onto

her side and put her head on his chest. "Giles…is what we've been doing going to keep going on, or is it

short term?" She felt more then heard him take a deep breath. "I don't know…" The sadness was back in

his voice. 'I don't want to get too attached if he's just going to end this. But right now I'm too happy to

care.'

She smiled and hopped out of bed. He looked completely lost until she turned around and gave him his

favorite smile. "I'm hungry, what do you say we go downstairs and I'll make us some late dinner." He

looked like he was deep in thought when all of a sudden he launched at her and pulled her back into bed

with him.

When they finally made it downstairs Buffy started looking through the fridge for something to make.

Giles went to sit down and watch her; he looked her over from top to bottom then smiled. Her hair was

poking out at all angles and she had a happy go lucky look plastered on her face but the best part was

she was only wearing his shirt and panties.

After searching for a few minutes she found what she was looking for, she quickly made it and brought

two plates to the table. She put one in front of Giles and kept the other, taking a seat next to him. He

looked down to see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He chuckled softly as he studied it. "What's so

funny?" He looked up and smiled at her. "It's nothing; I just haven't had one of these since I was a kid."

They sat quietly eating, occasionally looking up at one another and smiling. When they were done he

took their plates to the sink and quickly washed them. He dried his hands on a towel and leaned against

the counter, not sure what to do next. "It's late, I should get going." She turned and headed upstairs to

get her clothes. She was just about to put her pants on when she heard Giles. "Uhm…it might be best

if…you stayed here tonight." Her eyes practically fell out of her head. 'He wants me to stay!' He saw the

look on her face and mistook it for something bad.

"That is of course if you want to and I didn't mean you have to stay here because of me. I just meant

because it's late, and cold. I could sleep on the couch." "Stop!" He had started rambling out of

nervousness. She sighed and walked over to him, rolling her eyes she pulled him into a bone crushing

hug. "What am I going to do with you." He pulled back to see her looking at him happily. "So…you're not

mad then?" She laughed a little. "Why would I be mad? I'd be happy to stay and as an extra bonus,

tomorrow is Saturday so we can sleep in." A wicked smile spread on her face and she climbed into bed,

pulling the sheets up over her. A few seconds later the shirt she had been wearing dropped to the floor,

her panties followed. Giles chuckled and climbed in after her.

It was ten thirty and Buffy had been watching Giles sleep for twenty minutes, she decided it was time for

him to get up. She pulled herself closer to him until she was leaning on his chest…no reaction. Her brow

furrowed. She poked his nose gently with her finger, still nothing. She started playing with his eyebrows,

stifling giggles as she made him look surprised, then angry. When she was done she realized he still

hadn't woken up. She sighed and rolled over. "Fine I give up." "Are you done poking and prodding at

me?" His voice was still hazed with sleep.

She rolled back over so she was facing him. "You're awake!" She smiled and kissed him. He was about to

say something when he was interrupted by a strange gurgling noise coming from Buffy's stomach. She

laughed slightly embarrassed. He smiled and got up. "Shall we have breakfast?" Her eyes lit up. "Can we

make waffles...wow I sound like a little kid." He just chuckled and put on a pair of sweat pants and

handed her one of his shirts.

Buffy sat at the table as Giles prepared the waffle batter. "Uhm there's a slight problem…" He said as he

looked at the finished batter. "What's the problem?" He took on a sheepish look. "I don't have a waffle

iron." They both looked at the bowl full of waffle batter as if hoping it would turn into waffles on its

own. He put the bowl down and pulled out a frying pan. "Pancakes it is then."

They just finished eating and were washing the dishes when she decided to ask him what she had

wanted to ask since he kissed her. "Giles." "Hmm?"He was trying to put his focus on her and the dishes.

"What would you call what we're doing?" He stopped scrubbing at the plate in his hand. "I suppose I

would call it, a relationship." He looked at her hesitantly from the corner of his eye. Relief washed over

him as he saw a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in bed and in the early evening they went to see a movie. It was just

getting dark now as they walked back to his car. She was about to get in the car but she stopped. "I think

I should go patrolling tonight." He looked up at her with his hand on the door. "Would you like some

company?" He asked with a grin on his face she smiled as they got in the car.

As soon as they entered the park they knew something was up. A woman ran screaming past them, she

had three scratch marks on her arm. They started running in the direction the woman came from. As

they got further into the park they could hear growling and loud cracking noises. They stopped running;

It went quiet all of a sudden. All that they could hear was each other breathing. It was too late before

Buffy noticed that Giles was weaponless. The creature ran at him full force knocking him into a near by

tree. He jumped up and put his arms in front of his face to block the creature as it savagely slashed at

him. Buffy ran at it from behind, it heard her and turned to face her. She rammed her stake into it's

shoulder but it kept attacking, slashing her arms and chest.

Giles tried to distract it but it sent him flying again this time knocking him unconscious. "Giles!" She lost

her focus on the creature for a second to check on Giles still form on the ground and the creature took

that moment to swipe its claws across her face. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. It

turned its attention to Giles' body, stalking its way over to him. It was about to pick him up when

another stake rammed through its chest. Green blood seeped out of the huge wound; it let out a finale

shriek before it fell to the ground, lifeless.

Buffy stumbled forwards until she was next to Giles, she dropped to her knees next to him before it all

went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Magic box love**

Buffy woke up slowly; she could hear machines beeping and people murmuring. She knew the sounds

well enough to know she was at the hospital. 'Ugh my head is spinning' she went to put her hand on her

head but couldn't, it was carefully held in Giles hand. He was asleep with his head near her chest and

her hand clutched in his. She could she bandages wrapped over his hand and they continued up his arm

under his sleeve.

She reached out with her free hand and touched his hair, he immediately shot up. "Buffy, you're awake.

Are you alright? The doctor said you have three broken ribs and might have a concussion." "I'm ok, just

a bit of a headache." She smiled weakly. "I'll go get a nurse." He sat up and kissed her forehead before

leaving the room. She took the opportunity to look herself over; she had bandages from her chest to her

stomach, stitches in her hands and one of her arms was in a sling.

She tried to sit up more and quickly regretted it, sharp pain ran through her. She recomposed herself as

she heard Giles talking to the nurse in the hall. They walked in and the nurse examined her. "Hmm it's

like I thought, you have a rather bad head injury. Do you have someone who can look after you for a few

days?" The nurse looked at Giles who quickly stepped in. "I'll be looking after her." He looked exhausted

and worried. She hadn't noticed before but she could see now that he was limping, he was in no

condition to take care of her. "I'm sure I can manage on my own." She had said it to make it easier on

him but when she saw his face he looked almost angry.

He turned to the nurse. "Thank you for your help; I will go sign out the necessary forms in a moment."

She smiled and left the room. He turned his almost glare back at Buffy. "I was only trying to-""Do you

actually think you could take care of yourself right now, or that I would let you? It's…" He inhaled

deeply and turned away from her, running a hand down his face. When he turned back around his face

was somber and it looked as if he was about to cry. He sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand

gently in both of his. "I'm so sorry Buffy…" He let his head drop. 'What is he sorry about, he didn't do

anything. I'm the one that let him get hurt…' His voice was slightly muffled. "This is my fault…I shouldn't

have gone with you…I-I didn't even have a weapon. I couldn't help you…couldn't protect you." His voice

cracked a little.

She didn't know what to say, she knew he wouldn't listen to her if she tried to tell him it wasn't his fault.

She put her hand through his hair and sat quietly, even when she felt warm drops on her hand.

Giles pushed the wheelchair soundlessly through the ER doors and out to his car. He helped her in and

got in on the other side. He remained silent the whole drive, Buffy had too until she saw that they

stopped outside of her house. "Why are we here?" She asked quietly. He kept his gaze straight ahead

and his voice was empty when he spoke. "I called your mother before we left the hospital; she's going to

look after you." As if on cue her mother came out of the house and opened the car door for Buffy.

She helped Buffy out then bent down to look at Giles. "Thank you for taking care of her." He just nodded

and drove away without looking back.

Across down, Giles was seated at a bar working on his third scotch. As if things couldn't get any worse, a

man came to sit next to him. He looked up to see Ethan Rayne staring at him with a goofy grin. "What

the hell do you want?" He spat. "Now Ripper, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" "Pfffft, friend." He

finished the last sip of his drink and got another. "I'm not here to bother you if that's what you're

thinking, I'm in town to see my girlfriend." He smiled proudly. Giles didn't seem to care or be listening,

he got up and moved to sit in a booth but Ethan followed him.

"You don't look happy Rupert, not that that's unlike you." He sounded genuinely worried. Giles sighed

and put his head on the table. "I almost got someone I care a great deal about killed…" Ethane looked

thoughtful for a second. "Would this person be that slayer of yours?" His head shot up and his eyes

narrowed. "How did you know that?" "Did you think that no one would notice the looks you gave her,

the way you acted around her. You didn't hide it very well."

He sighed and out his head back on the table. "I don't know what to do…I can't protect her and I can't

stop her from being the slayer…I don't want to hurt her." His voice was soft and filled with sadness. "Can

I ask you something?" He didn't answer and he took that as a yes. "How did you almost get her killed?"

He tilted his head to the side with a curious look on his face. Giles sighed heavily. "We were attacked by

a demon of some kind…I didn't have a weapon, even if I did I doubt I would have put it to good use." He

lifted his head and downed his fourth drink. He gestured to the bartender for another.

After he had his new drink he continued. "I couldn't stop it from hurting her…she tried to protect me

and got badly hurt in the process…I can't stay here…" Ethan's brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean at

the bar?" "No, I can't stay here…with her. I have to leave Sunnydale…I can't watch her die." His voice

broke on the last word and he downed his last drink.


	9. The End

**Magic box love**

Giles had spent the last hour talking with Ethan; he had finally decided what it was he had to do. He just

had to make himself do it. He took off his glasses and dropped the carelessly onto the table. He lay

down on his couch and closed his eyes. 'I can't stay here just waiting for it to happen…waiting for the

day she won't come back from patrolling. This is the right thing to do…I have to convince her, that's all I

have to do.'

He woke up the next morning; he had slept on the couch all night. He lay there staring at the ceiling until

the phone disrupted his thoughts. He sighed and reached for the phone. "Hello." "…Giles, it's me." He

froze; he hadn't expected to talk to her so soon. "Giles…are you there?" She sounded slightly confused.

He closed his eyes and tried to make his voice as emotionless as possible. "Do you need something?"

She wasn't sure what to say, why was he acting this way. "Are you ok, you sound kind of weird."

He felt a dull crack in his chest where his heart is. "I'm fine I've just been thinking about what's been

going on between us….I…I don't think it should continue." Another c rack but this one was sharper. She

was quiet for awhile. "If that's all, I'll be going then." "Did I do something wrong…I'm sorry if I did. I

could try and fix it." Her voice broke in parts. That was it, the cracks in his chest became too much and it

shattered his being. He inhaled deeply. "It wasn't all your fault; I shouldn't have let myself get involved

with someone half my age." He clutched at his chest. "Rupert, are you coming?" A woman's

voice drifted down from Giles bedroom. He heard Buffy's small gasp. "I have to go now…Good bye

Buffy."

He slowly hung up the phone, even after he hung up, he stay there just staring at it. A hand on his

shoulder snapped him out of it. Olivia bent down and took his hand. "Are you ok?" He just nodded and

stood up. "Thank you for coming." He said quietly. She gave him a weak smile and went to the door. "I'll

meet you at the car."

Giles took a look around the room, the furniture was covered in plastic and there

were boxes everywhere. All waiting to be shipped to London with him. As he made his way to the door

he took one last look at the place that had once been his beloved home, he smiled sadly at the most

recent memories he had made here before he grabbed his bags and let the door close behind him.


End file.
